


Home Is Where I'm With You

by HFyornT



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: William Schofield was Tom Blake's boyfriend and that was all. A date at Blake's home.
Relationships: Joseph Blake & Tom Blake, Joseph Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake's Mother & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 22





	Home Is Where I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, they are in the first year of university and same age but William still older than Tom but just months apart. Also i add Blake's father even though, you know, they don't tell about him but it's fine.
> 
> Anyway enjoy reading!

The sun shone brightly. Tom woke up, hopelessly yawning and starving for anything edible. His right hand effortlessly trying to reach for his smartphone. After finding it, he looked at the screen and it showed the time. 07:45 AM, still had enough time to have breakfast made by his mum. The phone was placed back on the drawer. He got up from the bed, grabbed a towel, lazily tossed it on the right shoulder and went to the bathroom. There on the way he met his big bro.

"Good Morning, Tom!" Joseph greeted him with a big pat on Tom's shoulder.

"Morning, Joe...." 

"Still feeling sleepy, huh?"

"Yeah, i slept at almost two am, working on my journal." he said, smiling at his big bro.

"Is it done?"

"No, not yet. Just-hmm... let me take a bath first, alright?"

Joseph just patted his little's bro head and went to dining room first. Tom went inside the bathroom and closed it... not knowing Joseph slyly took the blue towel from his right shoulder. Well, he already undressed himself and still hadn't realized that. 

A bell rang, someone was coming and waiting behind that white colored and six-panel door. He was invited by Mrs. Blake. The man brought a bucket of flowers along the way. Mrs. Blake opened the door and gave him a warm smile, a sign he was very welcomed here.

"Come on in, William! We are about to have breakfast. You should join us."

"Thank you. Ah yes and this, for you." William gave the gorgeous colorful flowers to her.

She happily accepted it, "This is very lovely. I will give you plenty of cherries as a return."

William only nodded. He went inside and found Joseph in the dining room. Their father was on bussiness trip so he wasn't at home with them. He knew William Schofield well. His existence was the reason why Tom keep sulking and sometimes was pissed. One day his father praised William for being able to help his work. He was saved by the blonde man because before the deadline the work was perfectly done. Even though he was only in his first year of university, the man commented William was more mature rather than the people of his age and very discipline. Tom who heard that wanted to prove himself too. His father gave a work to do but in the end he couldn't do it properly. Tom was disappointed and on that day he spent his day sulking in his bedroom. William knocked the door but no answer. He begged to stop, telling he wasn't mean it like that and kept apologizing. Until for a long hours he gave up. He told Tom he would go back to the dorm because well, it was already late and the sky was dark. At that moment he opened the door and ran to hug him. William was surprised but back happily hugged his boyfriend back. William showered him with lots of encouragement, support and love. They were in that position for a long time until the Blake brothers' father inadvertently showed up, standing and making a fake coughing noise. He stepped closer and said to his second son it was okay and that took time to be a great man. He gave an advice that Tom had to keep working hard to be a successful man like his own father. Tom was driven to do his best and swore not to disappoint anyone.

And yes, they knew Tom's relationship with this Schofield man. They were boyfriends who were best friends before William confessed to Tom that he had a crush on him. They began dating when they were in the sixth form college. In the end they managed to get into the same university. William lived alone and far from his family since he was sixteen because of financial reason. The eldest son realized he couldn't only depend an income his parents gave then started working as a part timer at that age and had tried various jobs.

Because of Tom too he couldn't come along with his family moving to somewhere with more less expense. He couldn't leave Tom and vice versa. When William told the dearest best friend about this, he cried very hard that it was painful for William to watch. Fortunately he succeed to made his family believed that he could live alone here and became an independent young man.

It wasn't a rigmarole. William was indeed an independent young man.

But he couldn't survive alone.

His unbelievably always in full spirit sweetheart always supported him and be his side through thin and thick. Tom was the only one who could understand him. He miraculously could adapt with William's nature. And Tom was what William called "a second home."

He sat beside Joseph. Joseph inadvertently took a look at his little brother's boyfriend appearance. He smirked and furrowed his left eyebrow.

"Why are you dressing stylish? We are just gonna pick some cherries from the backyard."

"Am i?" he looked at himself.

William wore blue thin stripped shirt and black pants with the sleeves tucked to the elbow. He thought nothing was wrong. Well, in fact nothing was. The elder brother just liked teasing the couple.

"What took Tom so long?" Their mother finished preparing the breakfast.

"He is taking a bath, mum. Oh look, his towel. Why don't you give it to him? And mom, i will help you by preparing tea."

William accepted the offer and went upstairs. Somehow it made his heart beated a little faster whenever every pace took him closer to the bathroom.

He wondered, "Why his towel was with Joe?"

His right hand knocked while left hand grabbed the soft long fabric. No answer and he was about to knock again when it finally opened slowly, squeaking. A head peep out of the white wooden entrance. There he was, revealing himself half naked. Half naked, yes. The bottom one was blocked by that damn thing between them.

"Wi-will... Right, the towel! Can you pass it?"

"Ye-yeah. Here."

"Thank you... I didn't know why maybe it fell somewhere around, haha."

"No problem."

They stuttered spoke. William's face went red, same with Tom blushed and didn't dare to look at the eyes' of his gorgeous tall boyfriend. No string of fabric attached to the younger one's wet body. After taking it he was about to close it when William sharply stopped him by grabbing the edge.

"Your hair-and body are full of bubbles. You look cute. I thought you were done?"

"No... not yet."

"C-can i kiss you?"

Tom just remained silent but that didn't mean he forbade his boyfriend to do so. He even leaned closer. Then their lips touched. A simple soft kiss in the morning on the day when cherries were finally ripen.

"Get out of my way, dorks."

"Aahhh!!"

William and Tom were so shocked. Tom screamed and it resulted by making him straight pulled himself away and slammed the door harshly. Willian stepped back, turned around and released a huge sigh. Frustrated at its finest. 

"Joe! Damn you!" 

"Hahaha! You two were kissing at the bathroom border. Oh how the door hindered!"

"What was that loud scream?! Hurry up and get your asses down here!"

Joseph and William rushed to downstairs, "Be quick, lil bro!"

"Shut the fuck up, Joe!"

Tom hurriedly finished his bath and ran to the bedroom to put some clothes. Didn't forget to comb his hair neatly and perfectly, wanted to look cool on his boyfriend.

They sat on the dining table. Joseph and William on the left side and their mom and Tom on the right side.

"How much water you wasted, Tom? You were too long. Gosh!"

"I pooped first, mum."

"No, don't say that word when we will about to eat."

"Sorry."

"Let's eat then." his mom said.

The family had breakfast together. Today they had lancashire hotpot and piping hot white tea. Once in a while Tom would steal a look. William noticed and gave a warm smile instead as a return. The curly brown haired boy stared at amaze how his lover held a cup of tea. He was very fond of those sturdy hands and fingers. They could gracefully held the fragile cup. Joseph as a (not miserable) witness just had had enough. He was single and couldn't bear this shit any longer.

Kidding. But seriously.

After finishing their meals, Joseph collected the dirty dishes and stuff. Mrs. Blake went to clean those. She was humming happily, thinking of those stunning red ripen fruits that could be used as ingredients of pies she would like to bake later.

"Thank you, Mrs.Blake. It was wonderful." he said as he helped tidying the table.

"Great to hear that! Why don't you boys go to the backyard and pick them first?"

"Okay!" the three exclaimed excitedly.

The yard was full of various types of cherries. Tom picked a basket. There were two types, the sweet and sour ones. From physical form, sweet cherry's color was deep dark purple. Sour cherry's color was bright red. Sour cherry was usually used as an ingredient to make pie, jam and tart. Just add some sugar to make them taste better.

Sometimes the Blake brothers liked to eat some of those sweet juicy round fruits as a snack they just picked. Their mom had had scolded them for consuming too many. Funny was their dad only laughed in the backgroud. There was a photo of them enjoying those delicious fleshy drupes when they were kids in the summer of May.

"Wow, adorable." William saw the photo for the first time, feeling fluffy and all.

"Which one? Me or Tom?"

"Both of you, of course."

"Bet you think Tom is way cuter."

He let out a mellow laugh, "You read my mind."

Tom already tugged some and yelled, "What are you guys doing? Come help me or you won't get yours!"

William placed the photo. Then they picked their baskets and ran toward Tom. Joseph was much faster because his legs were more muscular, building them every week sometimes at a gym if his was in the mood to spend more money but worth for everything what they provided.

Tom teached his lover how the Blake family do it-well like most of people do actually. His thumb gently grasped the fruit and then tugged it! A very useful advice that had to be obeyed, never put too many cherries by overfilling it just because there was still some space left.

"You don't have to teach me. This is easy- and have done this many times tho."

"I know, Will. But there is one thing you don't and can't do."

Now the older young man, only apart by some months though, became curious. Last time he checked he made more score than Tom in a game they played in their last date.

Tom picked up one. Looked at it and his stare meant this was the chosen one to be the star of his little show. He ate that cherry. He chewed until last. His toungue showed the pliable stalk on it.

"Se-eh des?"

William nodded, confused. Whatever it was, his heart wasn't prepared for that yet.

Tom chewed back, not too mushy. The tongue was pushed up until the stalk pressed against the roof of the mouth. His teeth bited and slow but surely the two ends crossed over, making a shape like a loop. Use the tip of the tongue to push the longer one to make it through the loop. Lastly Tom's fingers grabbed on the end of it and done! He pulled a knotted cherry stalk from his mouth.

"See? I am capable of making this! The knotted cherry stalk!"

William was surprised. Another unique thing his baby boy could do. Another reason added to why he was so proud of him.

"That is impressive, Tom! How can you do that?"

"I practice a lot and here i am. Like dad said, it takes time."

"Can you do what my brother did?"

"No, but i know that i have the most awesome boyfriend in the world."

Joseph chuckled, knowing very well these bloody idiots were too in love with each other. He tugged some cherries, retreated and pretended he wasn't there. Let alone it was only two of them in the yard. Couldn't intervere these two men who were hopelessly in love.

Tom grinned and attacked by hugging his boyfriend abruptly. Good thing William was standing steady. He saw that Tom showed him a huge-not intimidating one-but an adorable one, his face was gleaming like a sunflower. William couldn't help but laughing out loud and enfolded back with his other arm, while the other held the basket. He pressed a kiss to Tom's forehead. 

"Be careful with the cherries, love."


End file.
